


Stereotype

by papaphobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphobia/pseuds/papaphobia
Summary: Hinata didn't mind being the shortest boy. He had his privileges to be shortest, to be quick in volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	Stereotype

Hinata didn't mind being the shortest boy. He had his privileges to be shortest, to be quick in volleyball. When Kageyama surrounded him with his arms, wrapping him from behind, he made him feel safe. It was silly. He didn't need anyone to take care of him he was a boy, but it was nice to know that there was someone by his side who would watch over him. Kageyama kissed the skin over the collar. Hinata closed her eyes. Kageyama kissed his ear. He approached him. Hinata was tough when Kageyama started to unbutton her shirt. Sometimes it was so embarrassing to be a teenager, but he wasn't the only one in the relationship to be. Kageyama unfastened the bottom button of his shirt and continued to drag his hand down until he gripped both the crotch of the pants and the boy's butt in the central role. Hinata took a deep breath. Kageyama murmured in his ear and brought his hips closer and Hinata felt Kageyama's erection in the middle of his back.

He understood. It really did. Not only was he shorter, but he was also the one with child features, he was also the sweetest and most likable of the couple. He knew the role he would stereotypes play in gay relationships.

"Kageyama, I like what you're doing, and I want it too, but we have a problem if you think I'll be below in this relationship."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you think with a review <3  
> xoxo


End file.
